


[ggad] 神奇动物和姐姐姐夫在那个，哎，就那个嘛

by Paul_wid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, 其实并没有神奇动物, 听墙角, 对标题是凑字数的, 老邓骨科单箭头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_wid/pseuds/Paul_wid
Summary: ggad, 阿不福思骨科单箭头ad高亮预警！！！有阿不福思听墙角ggad在线doi情节！他还撸了！！！小学生文笔！！雷人勿入！！！雷人勿入！！！阿不福思暑假回家没见到阿不思，他焦急之下误入了一个青少年不该见到的场合。我一直觉得阿不福思对GGAD的怨恨有点阴阳怪气，随手开了个脑洞，随手一写，不要当真，不要当真！！！





	[ggad] 神奇动物和姐姐姐夫在那个，哎，就那个嘛

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮预警！！！有阿不福思听墙角ggad在线doi情节，并且他还撸了！小学生文笔！！雷人勿入！！！雷人勿入！！！

夏日清晨

ggad, 阿不福思骨科单箭头ad

高亮预警！！！有阿不福思听墙角ggad在线doi情节！！！雷人勿入！！！雷人勿入！！！

 

这个暑假对于阿不福思来说，很不一样。

他本以为和以往的无数个暑假一样，夏天带来的久违阳光带走了黏腻腻的英伦湿气。学期终于结束，他几乎是一收拾完就马上赶回戈德里克山谷。他的家，虽然那里有过凄风苦雨，生死离别，有温馨时刻，他让人心疼的小妹妹阿利安娜，他熠熠生辉像钻石一样璀璨的大哥，那是他的家，他绝对捍卫的家。

这一切本来都如往常，没有什么不同。

可是一切自从他发现他的大哥没有出现在山谷口开始，就仿佛有些不一样。

他那优秀绝伦的哥哥，考虑永远细致周到，为所有人奉献的哥哥，第一次没有第一时间出现在家门口迎接自己的弟弟。

或许是照顾阿利安娜真的很辛苦。阿不福思有点失落，但他决定不再想这个，他的兄弟若是能忙到团团转才好呢！虽然不想承认，他的哥哥的确从很小就崭露头角。他不甘平凡的哥哥可不会浪费才华，虽然在母亲的膝头面前就学会了保密的哥哥从来没对任何人吐露，但这并不能瞒过一起长大的阿不福思。阿不福思很清楚他是怎样懊恼贫困多艰的家庭束缚了自己，但拥有太多才能并不是好事，他嗤之以鼻地想到，天才又如何，过分的才华会招来太多的野心，只会让人不安分，至于打破他们危如累卵的家庭里最卑微的平静，带来灾难是早晚的事情。

然而等他踱入自家庭院的时候，依然悄无声息。

他开始慌张了。

阿里安娜暴怒中杀死母亲的场景历历在目，他那看似柔弱不已的小妹妹，惊人的魔力在暴风骤雨中突然爆发，飓风一般横扫的魔力下，他们的母亲瞬间就被拧断的脖子蒲苇一样毫无生机地垂下，快到来不及反应。旧日惨状不断回放，阿不福思脊梁骨越来越冷，等到他走遍一楼遍寻不见人迹的时候他的双腿已经抖如筛糠。

他不知道自己是如何爬上二楼，靠近阿不思的房间的。他几乎已经要预见一场血腥场面：阿里安娜无助地哭泣，他美丽惊人的哥哥蓝眼睛里尽是空洞，惨白发灰的头颅灰扑扑落在地板上……

然而什么都没有。

他哥哥的门轻掩着，一声压抑的呻吟好像一根轻弦重重拨弄在阿不福思心上。

他瞬间意识到了什么，屏住了呼吸，给自己加了一个静音魔咒，缓缓擦近门缝，被眼前的景象惊呆。

莹白的两条腿被生硬地掰开，中间一个肤色略有小麦色的男人肩膀上架着这一双纤长的腿，迅猛地冲刺着。每一下都那么用力地重重捣在双腿之间，他的哥哥，这双天鹅一般修长双腿的主人，压抑不住被撞击出破碎的呻吟。

”盖尔……轻点……“他的哥哥浪叫道，甜蜜的尾音里好像牵出了丝，”疼……“

阿不福思浑身血液直冲大脑，睚眦俱裂。

”娼妇！“他心里狠狠诅咒出声，根本没有什么意外，根本没有照顾妹妹忙不过来，根本没有！他的好哥哥，自己跑去承担顾家的责任，要弟弟在学校好好念书，仿佛做出无限牺牲的哥哥，就是这样支开弟弟和野男人偷情的吗？”我竟不知道，我的乖乖大哥，霍格沃茨最优秀毕业生，学术天才道德圣人一样的好哥哥，原来是个故意支开弟弟好被男人操的小荡妇！“

那个叫”盖尔“的男人，嬉笑着狠狠打了一巴掌阿不思的屁股，惹得那白花花的嫩屁股弹动了两下，泛起一阵粉色，桃花一样，红艳艳的。

”屁股抬高点，阿尔，我还没操到你最里面。”盖尔俯下身子擦了擦阿不思的眼泪，那白皙得像牛奶一样的肌肤手感好极了。“别哭了，你喜欢这样的。告诉我，阿尔，你喜欢吗？“

”盖尔……呜……我喜欢……求你……粗暴地对待我“ 阿不思被顶弄得足尖绷起，说出难以启齿的话让他全身泛起淡淡粉色，他身上的年轻人捞起他无力的身体，扶他坐立起来，换了面对面的姿势抽弄。细细的脚踝被男人捉住把玩，那是一个充满占有欲的囚禁一般的姿势。

阿不福思忍不住靠得更近了一些。  
阿不思微微闭着双眼，清晨的阳光打在他的红发上，光影交错下的挺直的鼻梁，尖俏利落的下颌，卷长的眼睫，恰到好处的俊秀眉骨和颧弓，错落有致的立体线条被阳光勾勒出柔和光晕，美得好像雅典神殿里供奉的石像。那微张的小嘴此刻正吐露玫瑰一样的低吟，他象牙白的胴体被青年搂住，不停挺送，碰撞之间挤压出滋滋水声。从这个角度看过去，甚至能看见那小穴柔顺含着青年硕大的巨物，被巨大布满青筋的凶器来回凶狠抽插，带出几缕白浊，显然这肥美小穴今天早上已经不是第一次被享用。  
他身上的男人，盖尔，被这柔顺的姿态含得下腹欲望更加勃发，他死死掐住阿不思的细腰，每一下都打在最深处，狠狠顶入小穴最隐秘的内部，言语中近乎颤抖，阿不福思可以想象他一定兴奋得双眼通红：“阿尔，你真美，再叫大声一点，我要听你的声音，我的阿尔！快说你是我的，永远都是我一个人的！”

阿不思咬住下唇，白皙双腕环住男人脖颈，温柔顺服地听从他的旨意，迷蒙双眸好像蓝宝石一样清纯夺目，那满头柔亮的红发散在象牙白般的肩头，衬得整个人如月光下冷冷发光的白玉。  
他仰起头去和盖尔亲吻，两人吻得极深，唇齿交缠，全是爱意，难舍难分。他深深吻着，呢喃着，送上今生最深的承诺。盖尔却嫌他太含蓄羞涩，身下又是一顶，逼迫他大声宣告自己的归属权。

阿不思羞赧得发红，可是……阿利安娜还昏睡在楼下，何况……何况……“阿不福思就要回来了，我们不可以让他知道……”

这句话却换来更加凶狠的摧残，他被转过来，背对着盖尔，用一种羞耻的姿势送上自己的屁股。盖尔狠狠打上他的臀瓣，在一次次响亮的啪啪声中发泄难填的独占欲。“妹妹，弟弟，又是弟弟，你永远要照顾那么多人，你永远不会直面你的内心，你要我，阿不思邓布利多！承认吧，你渴求我，你一天没有我就会饥渴得发疯。看看清楚，谁才是你男人，你是在谁的身下被操得死去活来！明明我们是情侣，却每次都做得好像偷情一样！”

阿不福思知道他完了，他的下身早就硬得发疼，他可耻地，悄悄抚摸起了下体。他知道自己此刻一定面目可憎，满眼赤红，气息急促，裤子早就解开，死死盯着那高高翘起，勉强吞吐着巨物的雪臀，那束蒲柳般的细腰不停摇摆着，放荡得渴求更多，被打得红肿的臀瓣，纤细的腰身、紧致的穴口和不断贯穿的巨大阳根对比惨烈。阿不福思的下身在掌心里跳动，他用力上下撸动起来，好像在那具身体上驰骋的不是别人正是自己。他在这一对小情侣共同抵达高潮的娥吟声中发泄出来，趁着两人高潮后余韵未歇事后温存之际悄悄离开。心里涌上一阵厌恶，不仅是他的兄长竟然喜欢男人，而且他的情人，盖尔，真是叫得该死的亲密，他甚至不知道这个男人是什么人，他从未见过。更可鄙的是，能和一个相识没多久的男人迅速滚在一起被干了无数次的荡妇正是他外表清纯无辜，每天埋首书堆的乖学生好大哥。

他的大哥要和这个叫盖尔的男人走了吧，他就知道，这破旧的小农户关不住这只欲翱翔九天的凤凰。阿利安娜和自己都不过是他的累赘，绊脚石，拖住他和他情人施展抱负的沉重负担！他气急攻心，冲回他大哥的房间就想给他们一个教训。

房间里只有阿不思一个人。

他大哥，刚刚被年轻的情人狠狠满足过一番的大哥恢复了一派温和正经的神色，只有没有好好拢起的领口透出零星痕迹。他回过头冲着阿不福思露出一个开心的大笑，依然像往常一样清甜。阿不福思突然觉得刚才的质问噎在了嗓子眼，说不出口了。


End file.
